Those Navajo Tacos - Oh Heaven!
by SensationalShay
Summary: What I think happened when Red got high and tried to hitchhike to Tuba City. As stated in "The Cyprus Agency" episode.


A/N: This is my answer to the Tumblr prompt about what happened to Red when he got "high and naked trying to hitch a ride to Tuba City" as stated in "The Cyprus Agency". This may be my answer but just to give you warning…it's not very good! I mean really…it's pretty sucky. In fact, turn back now!

All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did…but I don't.

* * *

Friday. September 23rd 2011. 11:12AM. Somewhere outside Sedona, Arizona -

_Retired Rear Admiral Samuel Matthew Scott_

_Request The Pleasure Of Your Company at the Marriage_

_Of His Daughter_

_Elizabeth Anna Scott _

_To_

_Thomas Adam Keen_

_Saturday_

_September 24__th__ 2011_

_At_

_Six O'clock in the Evening_

_The Wedding and The Reception Will Take Place _

_At_

_Salvatore's Italian Gardens Hotel_

_6615 Transit Road_

_Williamsville, New York 14221_

Red couldn't stop re-reading the wedding invitation he had received from Sam several months back. Things were not going according to plan.

Not at all.

He had underestimated his old enemy. Never in a million years did he dream the bastard would send someone for Lizzie to fall in love and agree to marry. This was a message. This was him saying, he was one step ahead of Raymond Reddington.

What his enemy did not know however that it was Raymond Reddington who was one step ahead of him. Only problem was, it wasn't time yet to execute his plan. At least not for another couple of years. No matter who he called, who he hired or fired, no matter who he paid off, no matter what he did it just wasn't time. Elizabeth still had to graduate Quantico before he could make himself known to her.

There was nothing Red could do to stop this wedding. Red knew it, Sam knew it, his enemy knew it.

Red sighed as he looked at the invitation in the backseat of the moving car.

"Raymond, you have got to stop looking at that piece of paper." Luli said to him from the front seat. Dembe glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "There is nothing you can do about that right now. Nothing is going to happen to Miss Scott."

"Yes I know."

"Then please stop looking so….depressed. This weekend is going to be fun!" Luli said to him glancing over her shoulder.

Fun. Right. Red thought to himself. It was this weekend that the wedding of Lizzie and "Tom" was to take place, there was nothing he could do to stop it, they were currently driving in the middle of nowhere, going to be staying in the middle of nowhere and he most likely will not be getting any sleep because of the no doubt loud and obnoxious people that will be gathering together to listen to crappy music. Fun weekend indeed.

"She's right Raymond. This music festival is suppose to be one of the best and biggest yet. We're going to have a good time." Dembe said.

About six months ago, Dembe and Luli had asked if he would join them the last weekend of September in Sedona, Arizona for the Sedona Jazz On The Rocks Music Festival. It was held annually at The Sedona Golf Resort and Spa and was one of the longest running jazz festivals in the world. A three day event held outdoors to showcase some of the best up and coming performers, a few music legends and over 10,000 people would join together to help raise money for music scholarships.

Red had agreed to go simply because Dembe and Luli never really asked to go anywhere. Their entire lives revolved around Red. They went where he did and did what he said. Plus it didn't dawn on him that this festival would be the same weekend as Lizzie's wedding. Red knew there was no way he could go of course. His enemy (and Tom) would be expecting that but he still would have liked to be in the same state at least. But when Dembe and Luli reminded him earlier in the week that they needed to get ready to head to Arizona, he just didn't have the heart to say no. Raymond Reddington had a heart. Who knew?

"It's going to be great Raymond." Dembe said softly. "It's much smaller then Coachella but we'll still have a good time."

"Coachella?" Red said with a slight frown.

"Coachella Music Festival. It's held in Indio, California every year. It's wildly popular. Everyday people as well as celebrities attend." Luli said.

"Right." Red said with a small shake of his head. "Where are we staying again?"

"At the Sedona Golf Resort and Spa, Raymond. I've reserved us a penthouse suite on the top floor." Luli said.

That's right, Red thought. Luli had told him on the plane ride to the Las Vegas airport. The three of them would be in the biggest suite the resort had to offer. Normally, when they traveled Luli would reserve each of them their own room, if it was safe to do so. However, this time Luli said she wanted the three of them to share a room because this would be a great opportunity to "bond". Red suspected Luli and Dembe just wanted to keep an eye on him.

"We should be able to get in a little golf on Sunday as well Raymond. I know you have to be in Tuba City Sunday evening but we still should be able to get a few holes in." Dembe said.

"How much further are we Dembe?" Luli asked looking at her iPad. "Tonight's performances start at 5PM. We can't miss Joe."

"Joe who?" Red asked.

Luli rolled her eyes and looked back over her shoulder to him, "Joe. The singer. JOE!"

"Never heard of him." Red said. "Is that all that's going to be at this thing? People nobody has even heard of it?"

"No." Luli said frowning at him. "Jeff Gould, Eric Darius and Los Lobos will be playing this evening as well."

"Who?" Red asked, his frown getting deeper.

Luli sighed from the front seat while Dembe chuckled.

"Never mind. Tomorrow is when the real fun starts anyways! Leela James, Faith Evens, Isley Brothers."

"WHO?" Red shouted from the backseat.

"Smokey Robinson is also tomorrow, Raymond." Dembe said looking in his rearview mirror.

Red's eyebrows raised up. "Smokey Robinson? Really?"

"And Patti Labella, Gladys Knight, Sonny Rollins, Cecil Taylor." Dembe replied.

Red nodded his head in surprise. Maybe this won't be so bad he thought.

* * *

A little over 40 minutes later, Dembe pulled the black four door Mercedes into the valet parking area of the hotel. Dembe stepped out and opened Red's door as Luli got out and spoke with the valet.

As the bellhop began loading their luggage out of the trunk, Red, Dembe and Luli walked inside the hotel. Luli immediately went to the check in desk as Dembe and Red walked slowly to the elevators, Dembe constantly scanning the area for any potential threats.

After several minutes, Luli and the bellhop joined them with their card key and they rode up to the penthouse floor. Stepping off the elevator, Luli led the way to their room which was down the long hallway.

After, unlocking the door they stepped inside. While Luli and Dembe dealt with the bellhop, Red, slipping off his sunglasses and hat, looked around their home for the next two days. Very standard and not at all what he would prefer but considering they were in the middle of the desert, it was better then nothing Red thought to himself.

The penthouse was around 700 square foot in side, stepping into the room the first thing you saw was the floor to ceiling sliding glass doors in the living room. The doors opened out into a medium size balcony that looked to have a large umbrella table and four chairs in the middle of it.

The living room had a sofa and love seat facing each other with a large square table in the middle. On each end of the couches were two end tables and each had a matching lamp sitting in the middle. Also in the living room was a fully stocked bar with what looked to be made out of marble. To the right of the front door was a small kitchen and dining room. Or their idea of a dining room, Red thought. Really it was just a long table with six chairs.

Just beyond that was one of the guest rooms. Red could make out the made up queen size bed.

"That will be my room back there, Raymond." Luli said as she pointed to the room off of the dining room. "You and Dembe will share the master suite that's that way."

She pointed to the opposite side of the living room which Red could make out two more queen size beds with a small side table in between them.

"Well now that is a disappointment. As much as I like Dembe's charming disheveled appearance first thing in the morning, he's got nothing on you my dear. " Red said with a grin.

Luli rolled her eyes as she picked up their bags and headed to her room.

"Do we have to share a bathroom?" Red shouted.

"No. Each room has it's own private bath." Dembe said picking up both his and Red's bags.

"Well thank Goodness for that. You know how much a ladies bathroom scares me." Red said taking off his suit jacket.

Following Dembe, Red stepped inside the "master suite". Good Lord if this is the size of the "master suite" what size room is poor Luli having to live in Red thought to himself. The room held the two queen size beds and the one end table but also had a small writing desk and chair by the window. Directly in front of the beds was a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall underneath a long dresser. To the left of the dresser was a fireplace in the corner of the room. Behind him, was the closet and the door to the bedroom.

Stepping in side, Red saw a double sided sink also with what looked to be marble on the counter tops and a toilet. Next to that was another door leading into a small room with a fairly large Jacuzzi tub.

Walking back into the bedroom, Red found Dembe already unpacking their luggage. Dembe always had to be completely unpacked and everything put away before he could even think of about doing anything. Luli on the other hand, would most likely live out of her suitcases for the weekend. Red shook his head smiling, thinking about his two best friends.

Walking back into the living room he found Luli sitting on the love seat tapping away at her iPad.

"They have Wi-Fi here. Not that I will be using their connection but they do." She said.

Red walked over to the sliding glass doors, opened them and stepped out onto the balcony.

While he wasn't crazy about what little Sedona had to offer, the view of the magnificent red sandstone mountains never ceased to amaze him. The formations always appeared to glow in brilliant shades of reds and oranges when illuminated by the rising or setting sun. Red looked forward to sitting out on this patio over the next couple of mornings and evenings to take in the view. Maybe with a cigar and glass of scotch he thought to himself.

"It's time for lunch. Do you want me to order up something Raymond or would you like to go down stairs?" Luli asked stepping out onto the balcony.

"Order up something. Dembe will be unpacking for sometime." Luli rolled her eyes as Red spoke. "Plus we need to go over Sunday's meeting with Chesmu. If he still wants to continue doing business with me and South America, he's got to stop selling to just anyone who asks." Red said with a frown. Luli nodded before stepping back inside the room.

* * *

After lunch and for the rest of the early afternoon, Red, Luli and Dembe stayed inside the room. Red had several business calls to make as well as paperwork that needed to be looked over.

Luli and Dembe didn't say anything as they knew he was just trying to keep himself busy to avoid thinking about Elizabeth's wedding that was to take place in just over 24 hours.

Around 4:00PM Luli announced they needed head downstairs soon if they were going to find a spot. Dembe and Luli both went to change into more comfortable clothing while Red continued to make phone calls.

"Raymond, you can not go down wearing a suit and vest. You will stand out like a sore thumb." Luli said walking back into the living room.

"You two go on ahead. I've still got a few more things to look into to." Red said.

Luli and Dembe didn't say anything but did glance at each other.

"Very well. But try and hurry. It's almost dinner time and they have several food trucks around the area. Rumor has it, one of them has the best grilled turkey legs you'll find anywhere." Luli said.

Red tried very hard not to grimace at the "food trucks" comment but by the grin on Dembe's face, he failed miserably.

With a wave, Luli turned to head to the door.

"Will you be safe on your own?" Dembe asked.

"Of course I will. Go have a good time. I'll be down soon." Red said.

Dembe nodded as he turned and headed to meet Luli in the hallway. They both knew they wouldn't be seeing Red downstairs that night. Dembe made a mental note to order him something to eat from the hotel kitchen in a couple of hours.

* * *

Around 7PM, Red received a text from Dembe stating he had ordered him dinner and to listen out for room service in about 20 minutes.

Red smiled as he read the message. He had been sitting out on the balcony for the past half hour, reading _Lone Survivor: The Eyewitness Account of Operation Redwing and The Lost Heroes of SEAL Team 10 by Marcus Luttrell._

Just under a half an hour later, Red heard a knock at the door. Laying his book face down on the table, he got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw a man who worked for room service pushing a large cart with several covered dishes.

"Shall I place this outside, Sir?" The young man asked.

"Yes please." Red replied.

After the man spent several minutes arranging the plates on the outdoor table, he walked back inside to leave the room. Red slipped him his tip and shut the door behind him.

Walking back outside he began to take the lids off the dishes. Dembe certainly out did himself, Red thought to himself. He had ordered a personal loaf of Baked Tuscan Artisan Bread, a chilled Shrimp and Avocado cocktail, a Caesar salad, a Porterhouse Steak with Poblano Mashed Potatoes and Roasted Asparagus and for desert a slice of New York Style Strawberry Cheesecake.

Also on the table was a bottle of 18 year old Highland Park Scotch. How on Earth did Dembe find something like that here at this hotel, Red thought to himself in surprise.

Red enjoyed his dinner, dessert and after dinner Scotch peacefully as he took in the desert night.

* * *

The next morning after a late brunch, Red, Luli and Dembe left their hotel room. Red knew there would be no way he could get out of going again.

After Luli once again told him not to wear his suit and tie downstairs to the festival, Red chose a pair of khaki colored dress pants, a dark blue polo style short sleeve shirt, dark brown slip on dress loafers and a brown fedora hat.

Luli rolled her eyes at Red's idea of "casual dressing" but said nothing as they left the room. Better then a full three piece suit she thought to herself.

Throughout the afternoon, the three of them spent time walking around the festival. While the temperature was in the low 90's there was a slight breeze blowing. Red did enjoy seeing Dembe and Luli have a good time although Dembe wasn't as relaxed as he should be. Several times Red caught Dembe scanning the area for any potential harm. Luli insisted going food truck to food truck tasting something from each one. Red declined every time she offered to get him something.

The music throughout the day was not bad but most of the crowd were waiting for the nighttime entertainment to start. At around 6PM Luli said it was time to head to the main stage area to find their spot. She wasn't about to miss her chance to wink at Smokey.

As night fell and the concerts began, Red found himself getting into the music. This would be the second time in his life he had seen a Smokey Robinson concert. The first time was in the late 80's when he went with his wife and handful of her friends. This time he was just with his two best friends.

Red felt a suddenly rush of sadness as Smokey started singing, Being With You. Red remembered that very first concert so long ago, Smokey singing this song, him holding his wife tightly in front of him as she swayed back and forth, singing along to the words. Red could feel his heart start to pound and knew he had to leave.

"I've got to go Dembe. Stay with Luli. Have fun." Red said to Dembe, who was watching him with concern. Dembe nodded once as Red made his way through the large crowd.

As he walked across the grass and past all the people, Red could make out the music less and less. Taking a deep breath, he put his hands in his pockets and slowly started to make his way back to the hotel. On his way, he past an old 1960's VW Bus with a old Native American man sitting in a lawn chair next to it. As Red passed by he smelled something amazing.

Glancing up and over at the man he saw he was eating an open faced taco.

"Hau Bilagaana." The man said to him.

Navajo, Red thought. He knew a few words and replied, "Hau Kola."

"Join me, Ciye." The man said.

Red thought for a second before he took a seat in the lawn chair next to the man.

"Dineena bizaad doo Shi?" The asked.

"Beehozin-da." Red replied

"Haash yinishly?" The man asked.

"Luta." Red replied.

The old man spoke in English then, "Not bad for a white man."

Red laughed as he looked at him.

"You here alone?"

"No I'm with my Kolas." Red said pointed back to the concert area. "You?"

"Shi Akei."

Red nodded.

"Are you dichin?" The old man asked.

Red looked over and saw the man lift up a stainless steel warmer behind him. Steam flew out and the smell hit Red's nose immediately. He wasn't really hungry but who could pass that up.

"Ahehee." Red said nodding. The old man pulled a foil wrapped taco out of the warmer and handed it to him. After closing the warmer, the old man lifted the lid of a cooler and pulled out a plastic rectangle Tupperware container. Inside was all the fixings for a taco.

"Homemade Navajo tacos. Recipe been in the family for generations." The old man said as he continued to eat.

Once Red placed his lettuce, tomatoes, shredded cheese, sour cream and black olives on top of the taco meat and fry bread shell, he took a bite. Red closed his eyes as he chewed his first bite.

"Delicious!" Red said.

The old man laughed and nodded.

They finished eating in a comfortable silence before the old the man said, "You look sad le mita kola?"

Red shook his slightly and said, "Just reliving some happy memories with mitawin long ago. She's gone now though."

The old nodded but said nothing.

They spent the next couple of hours speaking to one another about nothing of any importance. As the evening wore on, Red could see the old man was having trouble staying awake.

"Well I better go catch up with my friends. I'm sure they are wondering where I am by now." Red said standing up.

"Wait, ciye. Take this tiyata." The old man said, reaching into the front seat of his van and pulled out a zip lock bag half full of what looked to be dried disk shaped buttons.

"What is this?" Red asked with a frown.

The old man smiled and said, "It's peyote cactus. We cut the top of the cactus off to ground level, even with the roots. We then allow it to re-grow before cutting it off again and allowing it to sun dry."

"What do I do with it?

"You can either chew on it or soak it in warm water and drink it. It is bitter but it does make an intoxicating beverage." The old man said with a laugh.

"What will it do?" Red asked looking at the bag. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Take away your sadness Maza Chante. If only for a little while. My people have used it for over 5,500 years. Enjoy Atsiti." The old man said giving Red a hug.

"Pilamita le Mita Naat'aanii." Red replied hugging the old man back.

"Yaa eeh hiitchi! Hagoonee!" The old man said with a smile.

"Ahoa!" Red said with a wave as he walked away.

Red made his way up to the penthouse, slipped inside the room and took off his hat, tossing it on to the coffee table. He sat down on the sofa and exhaled a breath of air. He then took the plastic bag the old man had given him out of his pocket and sat looking at it. He hadn't really wanted it but felt it would be rude to not take it.

Chew it or soak in water, Red thought to himself. Normally Red never under any circumstances would ever think about doing any sort of drug. Bad things can happen when you are a wanted man and high as a kite.

But, with all that had happened tonight. Hearing Smokey sing that old song. Thinking of his wife, which always led him to thinking about his little girl. Elizabeth getting married. Lizzie. Tonight was her wedding! It was the first time that thought had crossed his mind all day. She was married by now. To that killer. Red closed his eyes and swallowed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Red opened his eyes and felt his eyes grow wet. Oh screw it, Red thought to himself as he opened the zip lock bag and took out one of the small dried button shapes. Red brought it up to his nose and smelled it. Musty but not awful he thought.

He slipped the cactus into his mouth and began to chew. Hard as a rock, he thought as he took it back out. Getting up he headed over to the small kitchen and started running the hot water in the sink. Getting a glass from one of the cabinets, he filled the glass half full of steaming water from the tap. He dropped in the used piece and added a second fresh piece from the bag.

Red went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He looked into the glass and saw that the water for the most part had stayed clear but did have a slight golden-yellow color to it.

"Cheers." Red said out loud, lifted the glass and downed half of the contents in one gulp. The old man wasn't kidding when he said it was bitter! Damn, Red thought as he shuddered at the taste.

After a few minutes, the horrible taste in his mouth left and Red began feeling relaxed. Like he had had one to many glasses of scotch. Deciding to head to bed, he threw back the rest of the liquid in the glass and started to stand up. He immediately sat back down as he suddenly started feeling dizzy.

…..And that was the last thing Red remembered.

* * *

Sunday. Early morning. Somewhere in the desert -

Red slowly began to wake up. He could hear the wind softly howling around him and birds (crows maybe) above him. He could feel sand, soft, warm sand, blowing over his body. He could smell the earth in it and strangely enough he could taste it. He could feel the hot morning sun upon his back. And shoulders….and legs?

He slowly started moving his fingers, then his arms. Was he laying in sand? He could feel the grain of the sand all over his body. As he moved his left leg, he could feel it was partially buried in the sand.

Red slowly blinked open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then slowly came into focus. Yup I was right he thought, sand. Sand everywhere. As far as the eye could see.

Red frowned as he took in surroundings. Turning his body over on to his back, Red squinted up into the sky. Blue and bright. He licked his lips and felt the sand on his tongue. He raised his head up to try and spit it out. When he partially sat up three things occurred to him. One, he was not in his hotel room at the golf resort, he was somewhere in the middle of the desert with no one and nothing around him. Two, he had no idea how, when or why he was there. The last thing he remembered was drinking that bitter cactus drink the old man with the van gave him. And three, and this concerned him most of all, he was naked. No clothes, no underwear, no shoes…nothing. Completely and totally naked.

Red sat up fully and looked around him. No cars, no people and no clothes anywhere that he could see. Frowning he tried to stand up but it was like his legs were made of Jell-O. After several tries he finally managed to get up on two feet. He imagined he looked like a baby trying to stand for the very first time.

As he stood there, he once again looked around. He could see no houses anywhere but there were electrical poles running up and down the two lane road. I can't be that far from town, he thought to himself. Dembe has to be out looking for me.

As Red slowly started to walk towards the road, he decided to just pick a direction seeing as he couldn't see anything either way. Dembe knew they had to be in Tuba City by this evening he thought to himself.

Dembe and Red had a rule. If either of them got separated from the other, they were to head to the next city they were suppose to go and look for each other there. Tuba City was just under 2 hours away from Sedona. He had to be pretty far out to not be able to see anything in any direction, Red thought.

Making his way to the road he began to walk. Maybe someone will come by and take pity on the poor naked man walking in the road, he thought to himself with a slight chuckle.

As he walked he desperately tried to remember what happened but for the life of him he couldn't. The last thing he could remember was standing up to head to bed after drinking the cactus water and feeling dizzy and having to sit back down. Everything after that was a blur.

He did seem to faintly remember penguins. Penguins chasing him. Maybe that's why I took off my clothes, Red thought to himself.

Red walked for what seemed like hours but in realty was maybe 15 minutes when he heard the hum of a car engine behind him. Oh boy here we go he thought. He stopped walking and turned in the direction of the engine, that was getting louder as it got closer.

As the car got closer, Red exhaled in relief when he saw it was Dembe behind the wheel of a silver four door Chevy Cobalt sedan with tented windows. Luli sitting next to him in the passenger seat, looking into binoculars as she scanned the area.

When Luli got sight of him, she began pointing at Red but Dembe had already noticed him. Before Dembe could completely stop the car, Luli jumped out and ran over the Red.

"Oh my God Raymond! We've been worried sick!" Luli asked running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

Before he could speak, Dembe ran over to join them.

"Raymond, I was heading to Tuba City. My God what the hell happened?" he asked looking at him frowning.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember anything." Red said.

"Raymond, you're naked. What happened to your clothes? And you're covered in sand. Were you sleeping out in the desert all night? Luli asked.

"I guess so. I woke up not to long ago. As for my clothes, I'm not sure of that either. Let's head back to the hotel." Red said.

"We can't Raymond. The Sedona police are out looking for you. Cops are everywhere." Dembe said. "That's why I had to leave the Mercedes and steal this thing. Henry is waiting with the jet at a small air strip a little outside of Phoenix. We need to get going. It's about a 25 minute drive. We have to get you out of this state. Fast."

Red nodded as they headed back to the car.

"Were you at least able to get our things?" Red asked climbing in the back seat.

"Yes I was able to pack up our stuff while Dembe was speaking to Henry and stealing this thing." Luli said. Just then Red heard Dembe opening the trunk and moving things around. After a few seconds, Dembe slammed the trunk, tossed a black bag into the backseat, shut the door and climbed in behind the wheel.

"I'm not sure if that's your stuff or mine." Dembe said driving once again.

"I just tossed everything together." Luli said.

Red didn't really care what it was, as long as it was clothes. Red found a pair of his underwear and his black dress slacks but all the shirts were Dembe's.

"You know getting dressed in the backseat of a moving car use to not be so difficult." Red said moving around in the back.

After several minutes Red was once again dressed and putting on a pair of his black socks. No shoes but if they made it to the plane, it wouldn't matter.

"Now that you're dressed Raymond, May I ask again?" Dembe said looking into the rearview mirror. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Red smiled at him and said, "I'm not sure. I don't really remember much."

"We found a baggie with dried peyote cactus in it and an empty glass on the coffee table when we got back to our room. We looked all over the hotel and the grounds for you. What time did you get back to the room?" Luli asked turning in her seat to look at him.

Red thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure. Around 11 maybe. 10:30. I never looked at the time."

"We got back around 1AM and you were already gone." Luli said frowning. "We were worried to death. We have looked for you all night long."

"It was around 6AM when the police started looking for you. A naked man running around attracted some attention I guess." Dembe said. "I don't think they know your name yet but they do have your picture. Once they put the face to the name, every police department in the state will be on high alert for you."

"Why did you have to leave the car?" Red asked.

"Because the hotel valet saw us arriving. He and the bellhop remembered what you looked like and what car we were in." Luli said.

With Dembe's driving, they arrived at the air strip within 15 minutes. Henry was standing outside the plane waiting on them. When he saw the car pull up, Red noticed he looked relieved.

"Henry." Red said climbing out of the car.

"Mr. Reddington. Thank Goodness. The plane is ready for take off Sir." Henry said turning and walking back into the plane.

Red, Luli and Dembe each grabbed their luggage from the back of the car and quickly made their way into the plane. Dropping the bags into the floor, they quickly got in their seats and buckled up.

"We are ready Henry. Let's go." Dembe said.

Henry nodded and within just a few minutes, they were in the air.

It wasn't until they had leveled off, that Dembe and Luli let out a sigh of relief.

"Raymond, promise me something." Luli said.

Red looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"The next time someone offers you a hit of mescaline, in ANY of it's forms, just say no!"

The End!

* * *

A/N: I know nothing about the Navajo language and every word or phrase I used in this story I searched for on the internet so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Below are what the Navajo words that I used mean:

Hau - Hello

Bilagaana - White Man

Kola - Friend

Ciye - Brother

Dineena bizaad doo Shi? - Do you speak Navajo?

Beehozin-da - Yes, a little

Haash yinishly - What's your name?

Luta - Red

Kolas - Friends

Shi Akei - My Family

Dichin - Hungry

Ahehee - Thank you

Le Mita Kola - My Friend

Mitawin - My Wife

Tiyate - Home

Maza Chante - Metal Heart

Atsili - Younger Brother

Pilamita le Mita Naat'aanii - Many thanks Chief

Yaa eeh hiitchi! - Goodnight!

Hagoonee! - Goodbye!

Ahoa! - Good Heath!


End file.
